Luna's Favourite Pastime
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Luna meets two lovely unicorns and decides to feed them their croissants. Luckily Rolf isn't mad about it. Written for the Houses Competition round 2: Teamwork For The Win.


**House: Eagles**

**Class: History of Magic**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: [Creature] Unicorn**

**Words: 1455**

**Luna's Favourite Pastime**

Luna awoke with the light coming through the cracks in the curtains. She stretched, got out of bed to put on her bathrobe which proved to be more and more difficult. Whilst walking to the backyard she accioed a croissant with her wand and sat down in the garden chair on her tiny terrace. It was Luna's favourite pastime, enjoying the morning view of her backyard as it was different each morning. It was more of an endless field than a backyard, as everything she could see belonged to her and her boyfriend Rolf Scamander which he had inherited from his grandfather. Their house and land were located in the middle of Cairngorms National Park, Scotland and had a small forest on the right. In the far back Luna had made a lake all by herself and on the left a rocky area which Luna lovingly called the 'Scamander Mountains'. She had plans of putting up a sign with 'Scamander Mountains' on all sides of the rocky area, but Rolf had insisted it would stay free of human footprint as he knew his grandfather would've liked.

One of the favourite aspects of living here was that it was completely quiet, except for the creatures that made sounds which made it even better in Luna´s opinion. There were creatures everywhere and they didn´t storm off when Rolf or Luna would walk to them because all creatures knew they meant no harm. In the backyard there were animals like deer, foxes, birds, beavers, frogs, insects, squirrels and even some hedgehogs but there were also magical creatures, of which some had taken quite a liking towards Luna and Rolf. Luna had tamed the thestrals, befriended the hippogriffs and Rolf had sworn he saw a phoenix once. There were also thousands of billywigs, a few mokes, a few garden gnome families, bowtruckles and some fairies.

Luna tightened her fluffy blue bathrobe a little and rested her feet on another chair. Looking from the Scamander Mountains to the lake her eyes stuck to the forest line. A unicorn had stepped into view about 50 meters away. Luna could barely believe her eyes, a unicorn foal was right behind the adult one! Luna had seen three unicorns in the Forbidden Forest during her time at Hogwarts but never one so young. It had to be under two years old as the unicorn foal was golden in colour as it would turn silver around the age of two. The adult unicorn was breathtakingly white, its horn beautiful bright in the sunlight and the hooves golden. The unicorn made a soft calling sound and the foal rapidly got in closer proximity. When the unicorn noticed Luna watching her, it looked back for a while, assessing if Luna would pose a threat. Luna, who had much experience in interacting with untamed magical creatures, smiled and did nothing but behold the view in front of her. She took a small bite from her croissant, realised that it tasted really sour and putting it on the table. Luna looked back at the creatures at the forest line.

The unicorn, Luna named it 'Candentia' in her head, took a few steps in Luna´s direction, stopped to eat some grass and repeated the same all over again. Every once in a while Candentia called her foal, which Luna named 'Aurum' because of its gold colour, and it came running immediately. Now, Candentia and Aurum were only a few meters away and Luna couldn't help but feel that the whole encounter was already magical. She hoped Rolf wouldn't just wake up and come walking out and so scare them away. Luckily, the house remained quiet and Luna observed the pair with a huge smile on her face.

Now that Candentia was close, Luna noticed that there was a small lumpy mass on the side of its horn and it didn't look healthy at all. The mass was brighter than it was supposed to be and for some reason it looked dirtier too. Already thinking of how to remove the mass, Luna searched her brain for any medical spells she could put to use. She knew she could ask Garrick Ollivander to stop by, he knew a lot about any type of creature that was involved in one way or the other in the art of wand making.

Very carefully Candentia stepped closed and sniffed the croissant from a few meters away. Luna made sure to move very slow to take the croissant and held it out to Candentia. "If you want it, it's alright. My boys make me hate all the food I used to like," Luna spoke in a soft and calm voice whilst tapping on her big round belly.

Aurum now followed his mother but instead of walking towards the croissant Luna was holding out, he walked over to Luna and sniffed the wand in Luna's bathrobe pocket. Candentia slowly started to nibble and Aurum pushed his nose to Luna's bathrobe pocket. Luna tried not to scare the foal away but the young unicorn needed to be careful as Luna's pregnant belly needed to be treated with great care. Luna slowly took out her wand for Aurum to smell to which the young unicorn snorted. "You know, the core of my wand is made from unicorn hair. Maybe that's what you are smelling right now." Aurum called for his mother but meanwhile Candentia had finished the croissant. Candentia neighed for another and Luna smiled, "Alright, alright, but just this once, grass is a lot healthier for you."

Luna flicked her wand in a small gesture and accioed the rest of the croissants. The rest of the hour she continued feeding the unicorns croissants and by then she could softly pet both Candentia and Aurum and talk all she wanted.

When Rolf exited the house and stepped onto the terrace, the unicorns ran away, afraid of the unknown threat. Rolf kissed Luna on the top of her head and smiled broad.

"Absolutely stunning," Rolf's voice sounded impressed. Then he quickly sat down next to Luna and said, "I believe you have made new friends. Sorry that I've scared them off, the one time I'm not looking before stepping outside... It's so interesting that unicorns like women better than men."

"That's alright and yes it is," Luna replied, looking at the unicorns that were now about 50 meters away again.

"I see you've also shared my croissants with them? Did they like it?" Rolf's voice didn't sound reproachful at all, instead he sounded so interested in what had happened that Luna smiled. "Very much so, Candentia couldn't stop."

"Candentia, Latin for radiance and whiteness. Nice job. What about the youngster?" Rolf asked.

"Aurum."

"Gold. Hmm," Rolf nodded approvingly at his dreamy-looking girlfriend.

They were silently looking at the two magical creatures that seemed incredibly beautiful under the rare morning sun when Rolf took her hand.

"Rolf?" Luna asked, pinching his hand.

"Yes?"

"Candentia has a mass on her horn, is there a spell or method to remove it? It doesn't seem healthy."

"I don't know. I'll check in my grandpa's private notes. If I can't find anything I'll floo to Ollivander, he needs to know something."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So croissants are out, huh?"

"Yup, and pumpkin pie is also out."

"Duly noted. Did you feed the thestrals, yet?"

"Not yet, but we can do it together."

"Just the way I like it," Rolf replied, looking at his glowing girlfriend.

Rolf couldn't stop smiling because he couldn't imagine loving someone more than his Luna. He'd prepared for an extensive brunch with Luna's favourite blueberries, a home-made pumpkin pie and fresh peppermint tea, to propose after they had consumed it. But now they were trying to figure out why Candentia had a mass on her horn. Rolf smiled at his memory of when he first planned to propose, he'd taken her to the Arizona desert to look for Frank, his grandfather's friend who just happened to be a thunderbird. At the precise moment he wanted to propose, Luna told him she was pregnant. It didn't feel like the right time to propose then, and he had left it until it felt right. It had felt right for him this week so he had prepared everything to make it special but then the unicorns happened. He was-

Luna's voice took him out of his thoughts, "Rolf, when we get married I want a unicorn-themed wedding, is that alright?"

Rolf smiled from ear-to-ear. He didn't need to make it special. Every day with Luna was special. He was the luckiest man in the whole wide world.


End file.
